Be Mine
by wilddaisy27
Summary: My version of how Matt and Emily spent Valentine's day with a little twist.


Be mine

Matt looked at the alram clock as he anxiously awaited for it to annoyingly awake his sleeping girlfriend. Today was Valentine's day and he had a huge surprise for her. He gently rubbed her arm impatiently hoping to wake her. Emily smiled with her back to him knowing that he had something planned, but not wanting to give away her secret of being awake yet. She had a huge surprise for him too. Something she had been contemplating for a long time now.

They had been back together now for about three months. Both realizing the same thing. The nine days apart were the longest either of them had ever had and neither one wanted to be in that position again. Matt had bought the ring a few days after their realtionship was on solid ground. He had the perfect evening planned. DInner at her favorite restuarant, a stroll along the beach at sunset, and a proposal. How could he go wrong?

Emily moved slightly under the sheet, her only covering. She still didn't want to let him know she was awake. This was a game they played every morning. One of them wanting the other to awake before they were ready to. Matt's hand moved from her arm to her hip as he leaned forward placing kisses on her exposed skin. When he reached her neck, Emily released a content sigh giving herself away. Matt grinned knowing he had won this round. Emily rolled onto her knowing that Cheryl was not going to like this excuse for being late as Matt turned the alarm clock off before continuing this adventure.

Emily came out of the batroom an hour later to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She walked into the kitchen wrapping her rms around Matt's waist while he was flipping breakfast onto a couple of plates. Matt handed her one plate before scooping out fresh berries for the top. Emily kissed as her thanks before they both sat down and ate. Rushing to the office thirty minutes late.

It was a rather quiet day at CNU. Matt and Emily had one crisis right before lunch that they ended peacefully in two hours. The rest of the day went by uneventful. Matt and Emily left the office around 5:30. They quickly got changed and were at the restuarant a few mintues early.

The couple was led to a corner candlelit table so that they would not be bothered by others. They talked about their day among many other things. Since their break-up and eventual makeup, the couple learned to communicate better with each other. Emily went to the bathroom and when she returned, Matt took her hand once again slipping a diamond tennis bracelet around her wrist. Emily grinned as she held her wrist up. Matt knew that she didn't normally were this type of thing, but hoped since it was from him, he may have the opportunity to see it on her more often. Emily reached into her pocket book and pulled out a small box. She handed it to Matt as they ate their meal. Matt opened that box and found a silver watch engraved with MnEm on the back.

"Em, I love it. Thanks." Matt smiled as he got up and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad. I really like this bracelet. Thanks Matt, everything has been wonderful." Emily replied.

"I have a few more surprises for you tonight, so how about we skip dessert and go for a ride?" Matt asked leaving enough to cover the bill and a generous tip before standing and taking Emily's hand, leading her out of the restuarant.

Matt and Emily walked on the beach before finding a perfect spot to sit. Matt spread out the blanket he had been carrying for them to rest on. He plopped down pulling Emily onto his lap. She giggled as she made herself comfortable between his legs resting her head against his chest. The couple rested silently watching the horizon as the sun sank down below the sea. Emily turned in her spot resting on her knees as she looked in Matt's gorgeous brown eyes. She had wanted to wait for this moment until they were home, but he set it up for her so well. She changed positions so she was on one knee.

Placing her hands on both sides of Matt's face she began, "Matt, I love you. The break we took about killed me. I am putting myself on the line here. You know I never open up to anyone, but I've learned to trust you. I love you. I love feeling your arms wrapped around me. When you hold me it feels like the whole world disappears around us. I know you will never do anything to hurt me. Matt I told you I wanted to take it slow, but in our line of work you never know what's going to happen. I love you and want to spend everyday with you. Will you marry me?"

Matt looked at her in unbelief. A few minutes passed before Matt could form words. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, blue ring box. He opened it showing the 1 carat princess cut diamond solitare.

"Well, I guess I can give you this now. I was planning to ask you when you started your speech. So I guess my answer is yes. Now sit down and let's do this the right way." Matt said grinning as he pulled Emily into a sitting position while he got on one knee.

"Emily Rose Lehman, I have loved you almost since the day I met you. Those nine days were the most miserable I've ever been. I couldn't stop thinking about how I might never hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you. I want to spend everyday with you. Will you be mine forever?" Matt stated as he placed the beautiful ring on Emily's finger.

Emily pulled him into an embrace as she whispered, "Yes!"

Matt stood taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. He picked up the blanket as he took his Fiancee's hand. They made the quick trip home and rapidly removed their clothes leaving a trail to the bedroom eager to seal their committment with a night of proving their love to each other. They fell into an exhausted sleep knowing that this was the best Valentine's day ever.


End file.
